datdurantfandomcom-20200215-history
Lickitung
Lickitung - Lickitung is one of the original t'h'''irty cont'e'stants to be featured '''i'n DatDurant's'Total Pokemon Island.'H'e '''i's perceive'd '''by many to be dumb and people often take advantage of h'i'm because of this. Place - Season 1 - 10th Personality - Lickitu'ng 'i's sh'o'''wn to be clueless about what is going on around hi'm'. Many p'e'ople '''t'ake advantage of 'hi'm due to his dumb 'n'ature, mostly bein'g 'Tynamo and Seedot. However, he is also shwon to be able to help Tynamo and Seedot by giving them various ideas. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - Episode 1 - In episode one, Lickitung is first seen on the docks with Pinsir, who tells Gallade how dumb Lickitung is. After heading to the campfire site he is placed onto The Rampant Rhyperiors and is sent to do the first challenge. On the way there, him and Seedot are stopped by Tynamo, who asks them for help in controlling the game from the background - to which Lickitung agrees. During the challenge, he fails to score a point for his team and is sent to the cabins. Whilst there, Tynamo proposes they eliminate the person who caused the failure of the challenge, hinting at Electrike, and Lickitung agrees. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until the next episode. Episode 2 - In this episode, Lickitung is seen in the woods with Tynamo, waiting for Seedot to return. When Seedot arrives, Lickitung greets him but is ignored. After Seedot talks about Clauncher and Skrelp's relationship Lickitung suggests breaking them up - suprising both Seedot and Tynamo. Later on, he is supporting Spritzee as she is going through the challenge, however, when it comes to his turn he fails on the first obstacle. Episode 3 - In episode three, Lickitung is seen with his alliance in the woods, discussing on how they can break up Skrelp and Clauncher. He suggests that instead of 'breaking them up' they simply get one of them eliminated, causing the other one to be susceptible to quitting or being voted out. After this, Spritzee bumps into him and is convinced to join the alliance by Tynamo. During the challenge, he hides with his alliance (plus Tympole) in a tree in the woods. He mentions that he does not like Tympole and when Spiritomb finds them yells 'Ahh, shiny!'. Episode 4 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:The Rampant Rhyperiors In episode four, Lickitung is seen with Tynamo and Seedot. When Tynamo announces that Poliwag will be eliminated today, Lickitung questions this. During the challenge he is placed onto group one, however he falls first within his group. He is seen after the challenge, being briefed by Tynamo about the alliance's new target, Ledian. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 5 - In episode five, Lickitung is seen int he woods with Tynamo and Seedot. Tynamo announces that he will be targeting and getting rid of Ledian and after Seedot's sarcastic remark, Lickitung suggests that Tynamo should paralyse her so that she cannot move. During the challenge he is seen helping his team with the clues. When Poochyena reads out the first clue Lickitung explains what it means, saying the coalition is another word for alliance and tells Tynamo to show them where he formed his alliance. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 6 - In episode six, Lickitung is seen with his alliance in the woods. When Tynamo announces his plan of getting rid of Clauncher or Skrelp, Seedot responds rather skeptically - prompting Lickitung to condemn the negativity. The alliance is then approached by Shuppet, catching them all off guard and she asks to join. During the challenge, Lickitung is seen with his team whilst they decide of who will be doing the challenge and he volunteers to do it, being paired up against Omanyte. When they are told that they will be eating Slowpoke tail, Omanyte walks away however Lickitung eats the meal to find out that it was in fact a sweet. He is later seen at the campfire ceremony where it is revealed that Clauncher has been sent home, meaning that Lickitung is safe until next episode. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Lickitung is seen with his alliance whilst Tynamo congratulates their work on getting people out of the game. At the campfire site Lickitung volunteers to compete in the challenge twice upon Gallade request. During his first match, Lickitung is set to fight against Pancham. As soon as Pancham begins to mock him Lickitung whacks Pancham on the head, knocking him out and scoring a point for his team. He is later put up to fight Omanyte - who quits before the battle starts - causing Lickitung to win another point for his team. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Lickitung is seen with his alliance in the woods. Upon Seedot's cynical remark, Lickitung asks Seedot to 'be nice for once'. During the challenge, Lickitung is seen as Poochyena attempts to organise he team and he is later seen on the deck holding some cannon balls for Oddish. He says (in the confessional) that Oddish is scaring him and then he says that he will just hide below deck. He is later seen below deck as Gallade announces that The Rampant Rhyperiors had lost the challege and at the campfire ceremony Lickitung receives a cannon balls, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Lickitung is seen with Seedot in the woods. He asks him where Tynamo and Shuppet are and Seedot responds aggressively and insultingly. This causes Lickitung to question Seedot's hostility, and he says that it is because of his personality - adding on to that by saying not to take anything he says to heart. During the challenge Lickitung climbs hill two with his alliance and when Seedot storms off, Lickitung asks why. Shuppet replies by saying that they should leave him as Seedot will trust them more if he wins. Later on, they arrive at the gem and Pancham and Deino try to stop Seedot from taking the gem, however, Lickitung tackles them both out of the way. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Lickitung is seen with his alliance in the woods. During the challenge, once his team settles on the beach Tympole tells him to go with Slugma to gather some firewood, and he agrees. Later, when Snubbull and Poochyena offer to get food Licktung tells them to bring back a lot. He is later seen running back to the campfire site with his team, winning the challenge. Episode 11 - In episode eleven, Lickitung is seen in the woods with his alliance, stating that he wants to compete in the challenge. Tynamo and Seedot are both doubtful of this, however, Shuppet acts supportive, and tells Tynamo and Seedot that they have to be supportive of all of their alliance members. During the challenge Lickitung volunteers and is partnered with Slugma to compete. During the first part of round one Lickitung answers Lentimas, scoring five points. During the second part of round two he answers by saying Flower Sheild, scoring two points and taking him and Slugma to round two. During round two, he scores a point by identifying Airborne Pin as Flying Press, and later scores a point by identifying one of the silhouettes as Durant, winning the challenge for his team and giving Slugma and him a chance to win immunity from the next challenge. During round three he convinces Slugma to go with the topic of chemistry and he provides three answers for the topic of 'element of the periodic table that do not end in 'ium'. Their last answer, antimony, scores zero points - meaning that they have won exemption from the next challenge. Episode 12 - In episode twelve, Lickitung is seen with his alliance in the woods. Due to him winning the previous challenge, he does not have to compete and thus gains immunity. At the campfire ceremony it is revealed that he had voted out Glameow. Episode 13 - In episode thirteen, Lickitung is seen speaking with Seedot inside of their team's cabin. Seedot apologises for acting rude to Lickitung, and says that they are friends. During the challenge, Lickitung is teleported into a room containing an orb with Slugma and Seedot, who grabs the orb - causing ghosts to appear. As soon as this happens, Lickitung runs out of the room and is later seen walking down a staircase - muttering about him being the last one left. After this he is seen with Shuppet as they approach the last gem, she captures it - winning the challenge for their team. Episode 14 - Lickitung will appear in this episode.